


SBI oneshots and ideas

by Dr_Mori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, phil is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mori/pseuds/Dr_Mori
Summary: A bunch of one shot ideas that I will eventually get around to writing or just written SBI oneshots.!! Please note: some of these ideas are based off of other books I’ve seen on either AO3 or Wattpad !!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, technoblade & Phil Watson & Wilbur soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Idea 1: “Kill me, Philza, just like you did to Wilbur.”

Phil and Techno live in the Antarctic Empire, and Tommy gets lost in the snow during his exile. There are high tensions between Phil and Tommy, Phil blames Tommy for a lot of things and it’s quite obvious Phil has never liked Tommy as much as Technoblade. 

When Tommy approaches their home, Phil rushes out of the house and holds a sword to Tommy’s neck, ignoring the broken smile on the boy’s face. It’s only when Tommy looks up at Phil with grey-tinted, broken eyes and the words “Kill me Philza, just like you did to Wilbur” slip from his son’s mouth does he realise just how badly he, and the entire server had treated a 16 year old boy. 


	2. A forgotten birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Techno and Phil aren’t around for Tommy as much as they perhaps should be, and Tommy believes they don’t care for him, he was sent to them as a mix-up after all. On the day of his birthday he finds comfort in his friends instead of his “family”.

So there are parts of this which will link to another idea that has yet to be posted. Basically the characters Mark (Markiplier), Ethan (CrankGamePlays), Tyler (Apocalypto12), Amy (Peebles, no yt channel, irl she’s marks girlfriend but I’m a sucker for crankiplier, with no disrespect to Amy), Sean (JackSepticEye) and Felix (PewDiePie) all help Tommy during an incident at a party, and each of these characters are based off of YouTubers. These characters are present during this oneshot.   
  


Tommy had known for a while that his family were very busy. Often too busy to have a proper conversation with the teenager. Of course on the outside this rarely seemed to effect the boy, however all he wanted was for his family to remember this one day of the year, his birthday. However on the day it becomes increasingly obvious that they don’t remember, with Techno at a study group meeting with Dream, Wilbur playing music with some friends, minus Niki, and Phil at work. Tommy receives a text from a groupchat inviting him out to celebrate and he’s overjoyed that at least they had remembered.   
  


At technoblade’s study session, he questions why Dream isn’t present and is met with “It’s one of his friends’ birthdays and apparently the kid’s own family forgot so they all put together a celebration for him” and something doesn’t sit right with him.   
  


When Wilbur is hanging out with some friends his mind wonders to Niki, her short replies to his texts and her absence at their hang out. He is met with “she’s celebrating a friend’s birthday, said it was important that she showed up” and Wilbur too felt off.   
  


At work, Philza had turned his phone on silent, unaware of his calendar notifying him of his son’s birthday. His day continues until he receives a phone call from Wilbur.   
  


Tommy and his friends all met at an abandoned construction site, as they always did. With Mark bringing his speaker, Dream carrying boxes of Monster Energy and everyone else bringing wrapped parcels. The night continues with music, laughter and celebration until way after dark, where shadows dance on their faces and laughter echoes in the night.   
  


When Wilbur returns home to no sign of his younger brother, he panics and calls Techno, who is the first to realise the reason. He frantically texts Dream to ask for his younger brother’s whereabouts. Reluctantly, Dream sends the location and the boys arrive just as candles are being lit on a cake. The brothers see how the smile on their baby brother’s face falters at the sight of them, small tears pooling in his eyes. The calculating grey eyes of Tyler quickly catch on to the situation as he whispers to Ethan, who discreetly sends a text to the groupchat, letting them know the problem. 

Not too long after the arrival of Techno and Wilbur, Philza’s car pulls up too. Tommy only begins to look more upset as he sees his family arrive with apologetic looks on their faces.   
Fierce glares adorn the faces of most of Tommy’s friends, none more heartfelt than that of Tubbo and Dream, who have grown to be brothers just as equal to, if not more than Technoblade and Wilbur. 

Realising quickly the mistake they’ve made, Tommy’s family rush forward and envelope their youngest in a tight hug, quiet sobs reverberate throughout the boy’s body.   
After what happened at the construction site, the family makes more time for each other, specifically Tommy, who now has the love, support and touch he’s craved for so long. His close group of friends never stopped resenting the boy’s family, however their feelings disappeared into only a small reminder of what Tommy had felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any ideas yourself!


End file.
